


let's talk about you on top or me going down

by redsweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsweater/pseuds/redsweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this a booty call?” He questions, because he wouldn't be surprised if it was. </p>
<p>zayn is horny even when perrie puts out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's talk about you on top or me going down

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot. All mistakes are my own.

It’s just after midnight when Liam receives the text from Zayn.

_U awake?_

_Yeah_

His phone starts to vibrate against his chest, “Hello?”

“Wait.” Liam can hear shuffling, then a small hiss before Zayn is back on the phone. “Sorry. I couldn’t be bothered to turn on the light, and then I hit my toe against the stupid chair.”

“Why are you calling me?” Liam asks, ignoring Zayns attempt at small talk, getting straight to the point.

“Missed you,” Zayn mumbles softly

Liam rolls his eyes, “you saw me at dinner.”

“Yeah, but before I could get my hands on you, I had to leave.” Zayn says

“Is this a booty call?” He questions, because he wouldn’t be surprised if it was, and he may be angry at Zayn for leaving with _her_ , and angry at himself for letting this secret of theirs go on for so long, but sometimes he thinks with his dick and not heart.

“Somewhat,” Zayn says, a moan slipping from his mouth.

Liam bites his lip, bringing his hand down to faintly palm over his boxers.  “Are you already touching yourself?”

“Yes. I really miss you, so much.” Liam hears the way Zayn’s breathing is becoming more irregular. “I wish you were here to fuck me.”

Liam presses his palm more roughly on his penis. “Tell me what you would want me to do to you.”

“Are you touching yourself?” Zayn breathes out

Liam holds the phone in between his ear and shoulder, pulling down his boxers, and licking his palm. Opening his legs a little, he wraps a hand around his now, hard penis.  “Yeah baby, come on, tell me.” He fastens the pace, pulling his foreskin back.

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, “I wanna be on top of you, make it easier for you to grab my ass.”

“My favourite.” Liam huffs out, already so overwhelmed by Zayn.

“I fingered myself for you, so you could’ve just fucked me.”

Liam’s interest peaks, this is new. “How many fingers did you use?”

“Three, I imagined they were yours.”

“Can you put a finger in yourself now?” Liam asks, using his index finger to slide across the tip of his cock, gathering some of the pre come.

“Yeah, Liam, anything you want.” He hears some shifting, then, “feels so good. Wish it was you though.” Zayn huffs out in between the noises he continues to make.

“’m so hard right now.” Liam quickens his movement, “just imagining you bouncing on my cock. You love riding it, yeah baby?”

“Yeah, yeah, love it so much.” They’re both breathing erratic now. Liam can hear the sound of Zayn's hand working at his own cock. “So much better than her.”

Liam stills himself, caught off guard by what Zayn said. “Zayn, don’t.” He pleads, even when he feels his penis twitch.

“Please Liam, just say one thing.” Zayn complains breathlessly.

Liam sighs, but starts to slide his hand up and down again. “Does she make you this horny, Zayn? Like I do?”

Zayn whines and Liam can imagine his mouth slightly open, head twisted to the side, sweat forming at the base of his neck, stomach inhaling and exhaling, exposing his ribs each time. Can imagine his feet firm on the bed, back arching off the mattress as he uses one hand to fuck himself open, the other wrapped around his cock. Or, maybe he's lying face down, biting into the pillow. His ass in the air, legs bent and spread wide for his finger to twist in and out of his pink hole, cock rubbing against the mattress, needing any sort of friction.

“You still got a finger in you?” Liam asks

“M _mhm._ ”

“Put another one in.” He can tell Zayn’s entered another finger in, opening himself up more, just because Liam said so. “I bet I could take your dick better than her.” Liam hears Zayn whimper something, but doesn’t stop to listen, “might have to give it a go one day.”

“You could, you would.” Zayn stutters out, “one more, Liam. One more, please.”

Liam closes his eyes, head tipping back, “Imagine she saw us. Saw me leaning over you, holding your legs apart, fucking into you, so hard, you’re moaning my name over an-,” He gets cut off by Zayns whine, Liam knows he’s _so_ close, “and over. She can see you're really mine. I bet you’d love that to.”

“I would. Want everyone to know,” Zayn breathes out. Liam hears how his tone changed, knows he must be close, and usually he isn’t one for teasing, but he feels brave over the phone somehow, “don’t come yet.”

Zayn groans, but tells Liam he stopped. “Are your fingers better then my cock?”

“No,” Zayn barely gets out. “Nothing is good as you.”

“Next time we’re together, I wanna see you fuck yourself, okay, baby?” Zayn starts to touch himself again, “I’ll add my fingers too. See how much you can take.”

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn cries out softly, finally tipped over the edge, letting his orgasm take over.

Liam strokes faster; pulling his foreskin back and forth, he edges his hand to the bottom of his penis, applying more pressure as he arches off the bed, his muscles becoming tense, straining to hold himself up as he feels the tickling chill of vibration run through his body. He squeezes once more, silently whispers, “ _zayn,_ ” before he's shaking and coming, shooting across his thigh and stomach.

They’re both limp and panting hard, letting air work its way back into their lungs. “Wish I could lick the come off you.” Zayn says, breathing still coming in short.

Liam laughs, feels so fucking good and loose, “there’s so much. Know you’d love it.”

There’s a sudden silence, but it’s not awkward, both of them blissfully content. Liam uses the tip of his fingers to caress across his lower stomach, pretends that it’s Zayn, like it should be if he were here beside him, “I really want to kiss you.”

Zayn sighs, “Same.” Liam can hear the hint of sadness appearing in his tone. “I’m sorry for leaving early today. I hate that we didn’t get a chance to see each other properly.”

“It’s okay. I mean, it’s not. But, this is what our relationship is, right?” Liam wants to smack himself for ruining the moment with stupid feelings.

“It won’t be for much longer.”

“That’s what you always say,” Liam says softly. “Let’s just take one step at a time, yeah?”

“Liam.” He closes his eyes, “don’t start to make me feel more bad, I already do.” Liam feels the orgasm he had start to fade away, leaving him feeling dirty, stupid, and embarrassed. “How about we talk about that mouth of yours instead.” Zayn says seductively.

“Look, it’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What. No, don’t b-“ Liam hangs up before he hears what else Zayn has to say.

He goes to shower, lets the hot water burn against his skin, restoring his clouded mind. He cleans away the feeling Zayn always leaves him with, lets it wash away, until he feels fully refreshed.

When he returns back to bed, there’s a missed call and a text from Zayn.   
 _Don’t give up on us yet :(  I just need a little more time. Then im completely urs Xxx_


End file.
